Conclusions
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: "I love you Tadeka. Give me a kiss."


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: "I love you Tadeka. Give me a kiss."

**Conclusions**

I always knew we would never be together. I knew she would never return my love. But telling myself that wouldn't stop the pain. Nor did it brace me for what I was seeing. Today was a student council meeting and I told Natsuki that I wouldn't be able to eat lunch with her. A small unnoticeable smile appeared on my face when I saw the disappointment on her face. Her lovely forest green eyed averted to her feet and her pouting facial expression. It really made my happy to know how much she looked forward to our lunches. I was happy to know she looked forward to seeing me as I did to her.

Dryly muttering a 'Later' the ice hime walked out of the council room shutting the door after her. I sat at my desk waiting the others to arrive. The sooner we started the better chance I would have of ending the meeting early and meeting up with the woman I love.

The meeting so dreadfully boring but did end early. I was the first one out of the room holding my home made lunch. If she wasn't with me she was with Mai and the others. I got to the outside area were the group usually ate. I frowned, Natsuki was no were in sight.

"I thought Natsuki was with you." Mai said handing the rest of her lunch over to her feral friend. Mikoto ate everything in one large bite rubbing her stomach happily. I shook my head not bothering to hide the disappointment in my own features. If she wasn't with me or Mai where would she be? The biker wouldn't have gone into the cafeteria there were far too many students. So maybe, she went home?

There was only fifteen minutes before the bell rings and class starts. I wanted to eat my lunch in peace and the gazebo in the garden was a perfect place. It was the only silent place that wasn't crowded. Before I met the navy haired rebel I use to eat their all the time. Gradually I stopped going to the gazebo and would eat lunch were ever Natsuki had sat down. Which was in the back of the school away from everyone practically in the little woods were she parks her Ducati.

There were two figures in the flower garden. From what I could tell is it wasn't the director and her maid; which from besides me were the only ones who came here. As I moved closer I could see the couple. Natsuki! My heart almost jumped out of my chest. I was excited to know she didn't leave.

The figure next to her was Tadeka. This wasn't the strange since sometimes he did have the guts to approach her. He was blushing and stuttering with his words and she was looking slightly uncomfortable. They simple avoided each other's eye sight for a full minute. I cocked my head to the side surely by now she should be trying to kill him screaming 'pervert' for even trying to talk to her. After all he had absolutely no luck when it came to Natsuki

"Are you going to say something?" Natsuki voiced out glancing at his face quickly then moving her gaze else were.

"I-it w-would be an h-honor." He stuttered out then bowed deeply to the mayo addict.

"Alright then." With a small flush on her face she turned and walked away heading towards her class. She didn't even see me as she walked by. Glancing back at the kendo captain the boy wore a blissful expression.

All types of theories ran though my head. What did Natsuki say to him that it would be an honor? My whole body tensed up as I thought of the possibilities. It was a known fact that he had a crush on my Natsuki. Maybe…no it couldn't be… maybe she asked him out on a date…? It would certainly be an honor to go out with her. And have her acknowledge that it was in fact a lover's date and not a friend outing. Even I would feel honor to go on a date with her.

Takeda also walked passed me without so much as a 'hi.' Not that I cared if he greeted me or not. I can't image that anything other than a date with the ice princess would make him this happy. 'Do not jump to conclusions' I chanted in my head nibbling on my lower lip.

Takeda didn't deserve her. He maybe the kendo captain but I can protect her better. I could accomplish anything for her. No, stop, this is just my jealous anger talking. Well, he was ruining my chances of being happy with her. I shouldn't say that I want her to be happy. Even if it's not with me I can't force her. She would hate me if I did that.

Takeda is a real…wonderful guy who can make her...happy… She could have a normal life with him. She wouldn't be a freak like me. With him she wouldn't be reminded of the horrible acts in the carnival. Whereas every time she looks at me I noticed something different in her eyes. The biker will never look at me the same way. I was no longer just the clueless friend and student president. I was the madly in love president that new everything and murdered in the name of love.

My stomach could no longer stand the thought of food as I placed my uneaten lunch in my locker. Horrible thoughts were filling my head making my head, chest and stomach hurt all at once. I wanted nothing more than to run home but if I stayed I might get to talk to Natsuki. Maybe she'll tell me what's going on.

I sat through class ignoring everything around me. Thankfully I wasn't called on to do a problem on the board or at least I don't think I was. After class I returned to the student council room where Natsuki was sure to come. She normally would at least say goodbye to me.

The dark haired biker did come sitting down at a free chair and looking completely un-amused outside the window. "So what did Natsuki do for lunch without me? Was she lonely?" I brought up hiding the fact I already knew. When no reply came I looked up from my bag. Her expression changed a little I couldn't tell what she was thinking but she was fixated out the window. My ruby gaze followed hers to see Tadeka in his kendo uniform. She even ignored my tease to look at him?

I felt my chest hurt once more. Please tell me she wasn't watching him like a girl with a school crush. Please tell me she was watching a couple make out in the background. I looked again to see if anything else that could have gotten her attention. Please tell me she wasn't watching him like I watch her.

When he disappeared from view she finally spoke. "Nothing at all. Since we haven't seen each other much how about you come over to my place sometime?"

"I'd love too."

"Alright, later Shizuru."

* * *

><p>I walked to Natsuki's home. She rented a good sized one bedroom home instead of living in the dorm or an apartment complex. There wasn't a garage but she did have this canopy sheltering her bike from the sun.<p>

I took a look around the front yard Natsuki told me that sometimes she leaves her spare key outside. Frowning I told her that was dangerous to do but she shrugged it off. She didn't have a 'welcome' mat at her door step. But there was a small rock in the middle of her small yard.

Picking it up I flipped it the hallow rock over. The bottom of the paper weight slipped off and a key was taped inside so it didn't jiggle around. I got in without any trouble. The place was surprisingly clean there wasn't one bag of trash or crap on the floor. That was rather strange but I didn't think much about it.

Natsuki where is she? I headed towards her bedroom the door was closed. Grinning, I quietly moved towards and pressed my ear to the door. I prayed she was doing something embarrassing –like walking around in her underwear- that I could walk in on.

One of my eyebrows rose as I heard what seemed like a giggle, a girlish giggle. Natsuki would never giggle. My eyes widened as I pressed closer to the door. What was going on in there? "I love you Tadeka. Give me a kiss."

I jerked away from the door hitting the wall with a loud thud as if I was violently pushed. Her cheerfulness stopped and she began to walk towards her door to see what the noise was. Without waiting I bolted for the front door. I couldn't begin to fathom what could possibly be going on in there. Surly she wasn't the type of girl who would do more than kiss on the first date? Nothing logical ran through my mind as to why they would be in her bedroom with the door shut.

I didn't bother to lock the front door as I ran out. I can't imagine what the neighbors thought if they saw me rushing out like my backside was on fire. Moments later I noticed that a few salty tears made their way to my mouth. Does Natsuki know she does this to me? I've never once cried before meeting the mayo lover. Now it seems to happen all the time.

I stop running a few blocks down panting and leaning against a street poll. I didn't have much stamina for this. Besides it's not like she was chasing after me. I stayed there only to regain my breath and my composure. It didn't come easy. I guess I no longer need to wonder if they are dating. No more jumping to conclusions for I know this is the last.

Biting into my tongue I counted to twenty trying to clear my mind. Very soon having a boyfriend would take up all of her time. The ice hime will leave me more alone then before since I relied too much on her antisocial behavior. My erratic heartbeat soon calmed down and allowed me to continue the walk home. Don't leave me for him, Natsuki.

The tears were still falling and my body racked with quivering sobs. What would Natsuki say if she saw me crying and over her? She'd probably say that I was troubling and embarrassing her and I didn't want to be the source of discomfort. Though I guess I already was. I stopped walking and stared at my feet, my bare emotions upon my face. By now our relationship was unfixable. I would no longer be number one to her.

When I realized this is my last chance all my fears went away. I was still simply unready to give the love of my life up to some clueless guy. And I'd prove it too the world. With resolve in my puffy red eyes I marched right back to Natsuki's place. Maybe she'll accept my feelings the second time around? If not you can't say I didn't try hard. I didn't knock I simple barged in rude fully.

"Natsuki." I called out since she was probably still in her room. From where I stood I heard the door open. Moments later she walked out wearing a light smile.

"Shizuru, I was hop-" I saunter right over to her evading her personal space. As soon as I was right next to her she stopped talking and took a step back trying to regain her personal space. Her green eyes widened as I had her pinned against a wall. Both of my hands on either side of her head. "S-S-Shi-z-zu-ru?" She stuttered out reacting badly to my advances.

I was going to do it. I was going to kiss her in front of Takeda. Smashing our lips together I unmercifully made the kiss show all the emotions I was currently feeling. If she couldn't take my love in words she was going to receive it like this. The kiss told Natsuki just how much she means to me. I wanted her to know I planned on us being together for the rest of our lives; this wasn't some fling or crush it was full blown romance. I wanted to be her partner in live though the good and bad.

I felt Natsuki relax a bit into the kiss allowing me to wrap my arms around her. Honestly I was shocked she didn't pull away yet. Perhaps my feelings over clouded her mind and made her mind shut down. She relax more making me support her full weight not that I minded it. Finally the need to breathe came over me and I was sure Natsuki had enough.

I pulled away and looked into her face. Her forest green eyes were glossed over brought out by her flushed cheeks and rapidly breathing chest. I can't image that I looked that different from her in this current situation. She soon came to her senses and groan disappointedly. I felt my heat sink a bit more but I expect it.

"Ah, you scared Takeda and made him urinate on the floor."

…

What?

I looked down towards the floor to see a sharking little brown puppy with his tail between his legs and a small puddle of urine underneath him. "What?" Natsuki sigh and grabbed the mop and begin to clean. This cute little canine with a light brown body and the floppy dark brown ears. With a bit of white in his face. Wait…I've seen him before. This puppy… was the same one from the carnival! The one wearing the red collar. Why did she have him? Did Natsuki steal him?

"I felt bad that I only left Takeda a note telling him that I was sorry. I mean I could have at least rejected him in person."

"So you named the dog after him?" I pieced together.

"Yes, and he felt honored. I guess it didn't take much to please him. There is only one person's feeling in the world that I'll happily be bothered with."

My eyes widen with shock and hope but I spoke in a nonchalant voice. "My feelings-"

"Aren't a burden at all. It did take time to truly understand and accept these feelings you have for me. Then the time to sort out mine and I decided what path to take. I know now that I am capable of such strong emotions towards you and I want to act on them."

Happy tears burst through my eyes, please don't let this be a dream. "Sorry to make you wait so long for an answer, Shizuru." I felt her fingers wipe the tears away then I felt her lips touch mine in a quick kiss. A kiss that said 'I'm willing to try.'

"Arf!" We pulled away to look at the pet who was jumping up trying to get attention. The younger girl picked him up and brought him to my face.

"Takeda give Shizuru a kiss." She laughed as the canine swiped at my face licking my nose once before I flinched away. I guess he wasn't afraid anymore which was good. I frowned though; it was weird to have her laugh at me. I was the tease here not her; I'm the one who laughs not her. I grinned to myself I guess Takeda did have a good idea. I leaned in her personal space once more and kissed her sweetly upon the nose. The simple gesture made her light up and I had the last chuckle. Ah, sweet delicious victory.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes! The return of the 'adorable sweet loveable' puppy from episode 22! :D So cute! Ufufu Is it just me or did Shizuru also seem jealous that Natsuki was cuddling the puppy while talking about Duran? That and regretful, close to a break down face. Hot.

People who hung in there was it worth it? I was aiming for aguish up till the end but I think I failed. This is more drama since I'm not too good at this stuff especially if someone doesn't die. Also have you guys seen Natsuki/Takeda doujinshis? Creppy huh? I've even seen a Shizuru/Takeda doujinshi before… It traumatized me for a while but the art was far too good to delete xD Review


End file.
